glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lowdy345
Welcome Hi, welcome to McKinley High Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Orbstar/Welcome to the wiki! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orbstar (Talk) 23:28, March 9, 2012 Im making u an admin for now. message me of u want higher/lower position. Orbstar Help Would u mind helping me with the templates on my new wiki Dj318 18:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) orbstar told me i can't advertise anymore. Dj318 22:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) k, on my fav wikis its dc comics roleplaying Dj318 22:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you get on chat here? need to talk to you. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) My comp is being screwy. meet on.... fablehaven chat :P Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi lowd! could chu vote on RUR? Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Lowd, chu have to be more active here, unless chu have an excuse. Thanks, Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 15:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Orb says you haven't been on for thirty days and you're at risk of demotion. Please be back! :) M''' [[User:Mikalmt|'''i]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 01:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! when did you come back?! Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 23:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow, well, I'm sorry I'm demoting you, maybe you can try out for rb again? Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 23:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey low, ik your opinion is your opinion about mika becoming a b-crat, but, you wouldnt be one to talk as you went inactive for almost 2 months with no word of coming back until yesterday, so, just, ya know, js. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 17:09, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Look, I know you don't really like me and I am aware that I didn't do much work but I have a reason okay? I'm not trying to provoke you into anger or anything but I have a life. ''I was grounded and I'm sorry that I couldn't do work with my imaginary laptop in my head. Look, I don't want you hating me, I don't want you planning against me to get your spot back, and I just only really want to get along with you. You can have your spot if you really want it. Have a ''good ''day. '''M' [[User:Mikalmt|'i']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 12:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) So, Lowd, I'm new at this stuff and so I have honestly no idea what to do or if I should butt in or not. But, I saw what you posted on Orb's talk, and I felt it was unecassary, particularley the last bit where you talked about never liking him. I can understand that your angry for being demoted, but he has his reasons. I'm not going to ban you or anything like that, because that seems a bit extreme and like I said, I'm new at this and still have no freaking idea how to. So, just be weary about what you say because others aren't as sensitive (jk I'm not sensitive) and naive as me. Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful-Adam Levine 03:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I dont wanna start a fight, and its nothing personal trust me, but if your gonna be a jack*ss then the doors over there. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 00:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Please stay I missed you so much! Vinny Cam Talk to me 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC)